


Sabrina's Week

by Sodokachi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Some fun fluff, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodokachi/pseuds/Sodokachi
Summary: A week of drabbles prompted by seasonofthegeek!





	1. Chapter 1

Sabrina stood in front of a door. She glanced down at the welcome mat. It said:  _ The cat and it’s housekeeping reside here _ . She frowned, she didn’t think Marinette had a cat.

Deciding she had stalled enough, she tentatively reached her hand forward. Her finger teetered over the small doorbell while she rocked back on forth from toe to heel in an decidedly indecisive manner. The wind picked up just as she was on the tip of her toes causing her to fall forward. She reflexively closed her eyes and put her arms in front of her to prepare to hit either the hard wood door or the cold ground. This was just a reminder of how her luck was the worst.

Instead of the door or ground, like she’d expected, she was caught by two small soft, but firm, hands on her shoulders. 

“Are you alright?” 

Sabrina opened her eyes to a concern ridden Marinette. The girl’s blue eyes darted over her as though looking for some imaginary harm. For a moment Sabrina forgot about her nerves and smiled reassuringly as she allowed Marinette to help her back to her feet. “I’m fine, thank you.”

Marinette looked dubiously at her. “If you’re sure...”

Sabrina nodded and smiled again. The other girl just watched her. With the awkwardness returning, it dawned on her that she was probably waiting for her to say something.

Unsure of how to start, but refusing to back down, Sabrina took a deep breath and put on a smile that was far too polite. “May I come in?”

Marinette looked somehow even more dubious. “Sure, but first, why are you here?”

Sabrina blinked; she felt incredibly small and stupid. “Darn it! How could I have forgotten,” she slapped her forehead. “Sorry, Marinette. I’m here to speak with you about last week’s homework.”

Marinette slowly shook her head. “I should've guessed. Is that why you were acting so oddly?”

Sabrina’s smile fell. “I’m acting oddly?”

“You’ve been standing here for  _ ten  _ minutes,” she said, enunciating the ten with a big sweep of her arms.

“Um,” Sabrina pulled at the bottom of her shirt. “I, um, need to talk to you about last week's homework?”

Marinette drooped and let out a big sigh. “Okay, come on in.”

As Sabrina was led inside she kept an eye out for the cat that had been mentioned by the mat. She could have sworn that she hadn’t had one the last time she was there. Soon they were entering the quaint living room that Sabrina knew from sneaking in before had a ladder up to Marinette’s room. The girl’s mother was in at the moment, softly humming while she mixed up some sort of batter.

“Mamam, I’m taking a friend up to my room!” Marinette called out as she started climbing, Sabrina followed after her.

“Okay dear!” her mother cheerfully exclaimed in return.

Marinette’s room was just as she remembered it, except… there was yarn strewn across the room and several things had been knocked to the floor. Sabrina looked around for the culprit cat and frowned when she didn’t find it.

Marinette grumbled at the mess before turning to her. “You look a lot less nervous now,” she realized.

Sabrina cringed slightly as she was reminded of why she was here. “I’m sorry!” she quickly blurted out.

“About what…?” Marinette tilted her head in confusion. After a moment it seemed to dawn on her what Sabrina was talking about. “Oh! About that whole homework thing? It’s fine! I can understand why you would think I was ditching you,” Marinette paused. “Although, I totally wasn’t,” she grumbled. “It’s all water under the bridge!”

Sabrina chewed on her bottom lip. “Are you sure? I acted like a complete jerk. And it took me so long to realize it!”

Marinette shook her head and smiled brilliantly at her. “It’s really-” 

_Crash!_ _Thump._

Sabrina stared at Chat Noir after he finished his fall. Marinette gaped at him in horror. Chat himself looked incredibly sheepish. He raised one hand and waved at them. “...Hello?”

Sabrina suddenly clapped her hands together, startling both Marinette and Chat Noir. “Oh! You’re the cat the mat was talking about!”

Chat Noir blinked. “What?”

Marinette, just out of line of Chat’s vision started rapidly waving her arms at Sabrina and mouthed ‘please don’t!’

Sabrina’s eyes darted between the two of them and with the realization of what was going on she smiled. “Oh! Nothing. I actually have to go! Thanks for talking to me, Marinette.”

Marinette nodded rapidly. “Of course! I was happy to! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Chat Noir glanced at her. “Tomorrow is Sunday.”

“I’ll see you on Monday!” She corrected quickly.

Sabrina nodded and quickly started down the ladder. She could hear Marinette whispering quickly to Chat as soon as she was out of sight. The only thing she made out was her asking why he had made such a mess and Chat asking if she really had a welcoming mat that had to do with cats.

Sabrina giggled. This was one secret she would keep to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina sighed internally as her phone rang.

She had just been about to get in bed, as it was quite late, when it had started ringing. She had taken one glance at the screen,  _ Chloe _ , and plopped down on her bed. After it stopped ringing she’d relaxed and slid under the covers, glad that whatever Chloe needed could wait until a far more reasonable hour. Until it rang again of course, and then again and again and ag-

“Hello,” she greeted tiredly as she picked up her phone. 

“SABRINA!” Chloe yelled, causing her to almost drop her phone as she tried to get away from the sudden loudness. “You will  _ not!  _ Guess! What! Happened!”

Sabrina waited for a moment and then brought the phone close to her ear again. “Wha-?”

“I’m a superhero!” Chloe shouted excitedly. “Just like Ladybug, okay maybe not  _ that _ cool, but still amazing!”

She stared at her phone, somewhat incredulous. “...Did you get akumatized again?”

“What?! No! I’m a bee now!” Chloe explained.

“A bee,” Sabrina felt way too tired for this. “How can you be a superhero if you’re a bee?” she felt dumb for even asking.

“...” All that could be heard was the rushing of air.

Sabrina blinked slowly and fell back against her pillow. “Sorry, Chloe. I’m really tired.”

“I’m a superbee! A superhero that’s bee themed, I mean!” Chloe said in a rush. “Can you believe this!?”

“Not really…?” Sabrina replied.

“Well it’s true! And I’ll show you in just a minute!” Chloe said right before hanging up.

Sabrina sighed and sat the phone down on the pillow beside her bed. She guessed that Chloe would probably be sending her a pic of her in this bee superhero outfit. As she waited her eyes slowly drifted closed.

A loud knock startled her straight out of her bed and onto the floor. She groaned and slowly turned to stare at her window. The only thing she could see was a dark grin played against the streetlight from outside. She did the only thing logical in that situation and screamed.

The thing quickly opened the window and darted towards her. It clasped it’s hand around her mouth and let out a terrifying shh sound. When she didn’t stop trying to yell it spoke.

“Sabrina you dummy! It’s me, Chloe!” And so it was. Chloe stood over her in what seemed to be an almost-but-not-quite spandex bee outfit that seemed straight out of a movie. 

“Mmhmhm!” Sabrina tried to exclaim in surprise.

“What?” Chloe let go of her.

“I said: I believe you now!” Sabrina shook her head in amazement. “How in the world did you get superpowers?”

Chloe raised one elegant eyebrow. “How did  _ I  _ get them?”

“How does anyone get them?” Sabrina said quickly. “I mean, just  _ how _ Chloe.”

The bee girl, she could not get over the bee outfit, beamed at her. “I have no idea! It was just sitting on my dresser when I got home from  that dreadful party.”

“What was sitting on your dresser? Your powers?” Sabrina tilted her head side.

Chloe stood up and posed with one hand on a striking golden comb sitting atop her head. “This beautiful comb. After I put it in my hair an amazing little bee appeared and told me I’d been chosen! Can you believe that?”

Sabrina found herself smiling. “It must be because you’re the queen bee.”

Chloe grinned back. “That’s  _ perfect _ .”

“What’s perfect?” she asked.

“That name! Queen Bee. I love the sound of it,” Chloe nodded to herself. “That’s what I’ll be called from now on.”

“Wait,” Sabrina gaped at her. “You’re actually going to be a superhero?”

Chloe laughed. “And you’ll be my sidekick!”

Sabrina’s voice became slightly shrill. “ _ I am? _ ”

“Of course, dear. Keep up,” Chloe smirked. “We’re going to take this town by storm!”

“Oh, okay,” Sabrina agreed, completely flustered. “But first I need to sleep.”

“Right, beauty sleep,” Chloe nodded to herself. “I don’t really need it, but I’ll allow you to get yours, my trusted sidekick.”

“Thank you, Chloe,” she replied gratefully.

Chloe winked and jumped out her window. “Tomorrow we start, so get some rest!”

Sabrina shut her window. “I will,” she mumbled tiredly. “Assuming...” She lay back down on her bed and shut her eyes. “This wasn’t a dream anyway...”

Soft snores echoed throughout the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien sighed in relief as the school doors were opened. “Thank you, Ms. Bustier.”

The teacher nodded to him and held out the keys to school. “It is no problem, Adrien. You are an exemplary student. Just make sure not to forget any important items again, hmn?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied as he took the keys. “Thank you.”

He walked into the school without any more preamble and quickly made for the gym. He had left his bag in his locker and there was more than a few things inside he needed that night. Not to mention he’d even left his lucky charm in it.

He reached the door to the gym quickly and reached to put the keys in the door, only to be surprised when the door opened. 

“Did someone forget to lock this?” he frowned slightly.

“Hurry up, kid. This is taking too long as it is,” Plagg grumbled from his jacket pocket.

Adrien opened his mouth as if to argue, but instead just sighed. It really was getting late. He quietly opened the door and crossed the darkened gym floor towards the locker room. He was about there when he noticed a shadowy figure crouched in front of the locker room doors. 

He tensed up, who in the world could be here at this hour.  _ I’m the only  _ **_cat_ ** _ burglar at this school, _ he glared. 

He snuck up behind the mystery person, his steps quiet. As he got closer he could see more and more details, glasses, red hair. It was only when he was just about to reach the person when he realized it was…!

“Sabrina! What are you doing here?” Adrien asked in surprise, startling the poor girl into dropping whatever was in her hands and causing her to eep loudly. She also cringed when the items she dropped made a loud clanging noise as they hit the ground.

“Adrien!” Sabrina exclaimed in surprise. “Why are you here?”

He frowned. “I believe I asked first.”

She blinked. “That’s not… I’m here because of you,” she said as she pushed her glasses back into place.

“Me?” he could feel Plagg practically vibrate with feline curiosity in his jacket.

She nodded and quickly produced her phone out of her pocket. “See?”

He looked at the string of messages, from Chloe, that detailed how he’d left his bag behind and wouldn’t it be amazing if she could give them to her adrikins herself and wouldn’t it be great if Sabrina would help her out?

Adrien sighed. “I forgot I told her,” he muttered before turning around and staring at Sabrina. “Okay. Thank you for coming here to get my bag, but how in the world did you get in? I have the keys after all.”

Sabrina tried to surreptitiously hide what she dropped with her foot, but that only drew his attention to the two small pieces of metal. “Wait, are those…?”

“My dad taught me,” she admitted nervously. She picked them up and held them out for him to see.

“A lockpick,” he said in surprise. “Your father taught you how to lockpick?”

She smiled at him. “Yeah, he said it might help me out of a sticky situation someday,” she glanced at the door. “...or in,” she laughed.

Adrien grinned. “Well, I still need to get my things, but do you want a ride back?”

“Really?” she grinned back. “Thanks, Adrien. Chloe is lucky to have you as a friend.”

He reached out his hand to her. She grabbed it and let him pull her up. “I hope I can be lucky enough to be your friend as well, Sabrina.”

She flushed slightly. “That, thanks, yes I would like that.”

Adrien’s smile widened as he opened the door to get his bag. A (sort-of) new friend to top off his day. There could be nothing better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe fussed with her hair. Even one hair out of place could spell the worst of days for her. Behind her Sabrina sat, waiting for her to finish. It was a scene that was often repeated after the school day had ended. The two of them heading back to Chloe’s father’s hotel for some R&R before they did whatever Chloe wanted.

“Mmhm, perfect!” Chloe said triumphantly. “Not a hair out of place, as usual.”

Sabrina smiled slightly behind her. “It looks amazing.”

Chloe smiled smugly at the praise. “Of course,” she replied. “My hair is the best in school, only Adrien’s even comes close.” 

Sabrina shifted slightly, a frown played across her lips. “Oh, what about a someone else's? A certain redhead?”

Chloe’s face darkened slightly. “What of it?”

Sabrina nervously toyed with a strand of her hair. “Don’t you think it’s pretty, not as pretty as yours of course, but still pretty?”

Chloe scoffed dismissively. “Not even a little. It would be better if it disappeared altogether.”

Sabrina winced. “A-are you sure I thought it was-”

“It’s bad. End of discussion.”

Sabrina dug her fingers into her knees. “O-okay. I have to get going,”

Chloe raised a brow at her friends reflection in the mirror. “Of course, of course. Your father always gets upset if you stay too late,” she sighed dramatically. 

Sabrina just nodded and quickly left. She made her way out the bottom of the hotel and pasted by a confused butler. “Madam, you don’t usually leave this-” he tried to say, but she ran straight past him.

Once she was home she headed straight for her room. Her father hadn’t returned yet so she was free to do so. She entered her room and quickly looked at her own mirror. She glared at her hair and soon was hating the rest as well.

A familiar voice whispered in her ears and **everything** _vanished_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she was talking about Nathaniel btw.


	5. Chapter 5

“-Nino and Sabrina. I’ll give all of you a few minutes to talk to your partners before we let out today. Make sure to at least figure out your project topic,” Ms. Bustier frowned. “Well? Get to it!”

Seeking to not anger the teacher, Sabrina quickly took Adrien’s seat next to Nino. He meanwhile had took out a notebook and a pen, no doubt to make some quick notes for whatever project they would be working on.

“So, What do you want to do?” he asked casually.

“I’m not sure,” she frowned at him. “How about... something music related? You’re good at that aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I am,” he replied coolly. “Are you?”

She nodded, ignoring his tone. She was used to it; being friends with Chloe and all. “I really enjoy the 80’s especially. Although I like modern pop, the 80’s is really my passion.”

Nino stared at her for a moment before sighed and rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. He grinned apologetically. “Sorry, I was being really rude. Do you want to do it on the differences between then and now?”

“Sure, and no worries,” she chuckled. “I’m used to it.”

He looked at her oddly. “Hey, why is… ah, what I mean to ask is-”

She smiled in amusement. “Why am I friends with her?” 

He nodded with a serious look on his face. “Yeah, I mean, she doesn’t treat you that well.”

“I’ve been friends with her a long time,” she explained. “She used to be really nice back then, well, she was still hot headed, still Chloe, but she wasn’t like she is now.”

“What happened?” 

Sabrina frowned and then apologized. “Sorry, I really can’t tell you that.”

Nino smiled and fiddled with his hat. “It’s fine, I shouldn’t pry so much.”

She smiled back and just as she was about to switch the subject back to their project the teacher announced that discussion had ended and she would give more details now. 

Sabrina winced slightly. They really hadn’t gotten very far on actually discussing the project.

Nino shot her a smirk and a glance. “No worries, we’ll have time later. It’s always good to make friends before the project starts anyway.”

She glanced back at him, surprised, but he just winked. She flushed slightly and then smiled the rest of class.


	6. Chapter 6

“Congratulations on your promotion, Mr. Raincomprix,” The mayor smiled.

“Thank you, sir,” he stood up a little straighter. “It’s an honor.”

Sabrina and Chloe watched from the sides of their respective fathers. The party they were at was celebrating a menagerie of promotions so the two of them were wearing little dresses, yellow in Chloe’s case and blue for Sabrina.

While Chloe had been paying attention to the two men’s conversation, Sabrina had been watching the other girl. She was amazed at how casual the other girl looked in such a nice dress. This was the first time Sabrina had wearn hers and she had to constantly stop herself from scratching at the seams.

“This is my amazing daughter: Chloe,” the mayor beamed proudly as he let his hand rest gently atop Chloe’s head. “I’m hoping that you wouldn’t mind having her show your daughter around?”

Mr. Raincomprix seemed somewhat disarmed by how nice the mayor was and let himself relax into a smile. “That would be wonderful. My Sabrina would love to!” he grinned down at the cute little bundle of nervousness standing beside him.

Sabrina nodded and then timidly reached her hand out towards the other girl. “My name is-”

“Sabrina right?” the little girl smiled confidently as the two adults watched in amusement. “Don’t you worry, I’m going to show you everything this grand palace has to offer.”

Chloe immediately turned around and started walking away and it took Sabrina a moment to realize she was supposed to follow her. She started forward, but paused for a second to glance back at her father, whom gave her a smile and a nod. She smiled back and quickly went after the girl.

She didn’t know it, but for better or for worse, she had just met her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a shorty, but I wanted to write it after yesterday's.


	7. Chapter 7

Sabrina was roused from her comfortable, warm sleep by a knock on her window. There was only one person that would ever bother her at such a late hour. She sighed, got up out of her cocoon of warm sheets and shivered as her bare feet made contact with the cold wooden floor.

She slowly made her way to the window with her shoulders slumped with tiredness and her eyes droopy due for the same reason. 

When she opened the window she had been expecting Chloe and she got her… as well as the most famous duo in Paris. She stared, wide eyed, at the two as they awkwardly waved at her. Her eyes were drawn to Chloe, still in her superhero bee suit, who had an arm wrapped around each of the other heroes.

Chloe smiled tiredly. “Sorry, Sabrina. I’m going to have to impose on you a bit.”

Sabrina looked down a bit, confused as to why she was holding onto the two other heroes, and let out a shocked eep at the sight of her friends legs, covered in stone.

“Oh my god,” Sabrina whispered. 

Chloe shrugged. “I always knew I looked good enough to be a statue. Although, this isn’t quite what I meant.”

Sabrina shook her head. “What? A-are you going to be alright?”

Chloe smiled confidently and flicked her ponytail back. “Duh.”

“Duh, what?” Sabrina looked scared. “I mean, just look!”

Ladybug made a soft shushing sound. “Please, can you help us,” she asked plainly. “We need a place to sit and plan our next move.”

Chat Noir nodded and chimed in. “Please, we need to get inside.”

Sabrina looked between the two of them, but what really stopped her from asking more questions was Chloe’s hopeful smile. She nodded, and soon quickly had to move away from the window as the three comically tried to get in all at the same time. It took a moment, but soon Ladybug came in first and then took Chloe from Chat who then came in himself.

She now had three superheroes in her room. “Maybe I should tell my father. He could help us,” she mused to herself.

Ladybug quickly shook her head. “Sorry, Sabrina. Your father is already...” she looked away. “Sorry.”

Sabrina was a bit taken back. Her father had already been turned to stone? She took a closer look at Chloe and noticed that the stone was slowly traveling up the girls legs. “Does it work slower on superheros?”

Chat grimaced. “Yeah, I got hit too, but in the tail. Thankfully, I was able to just take it off, but Chloe isn’t so lucky.”

Ladybug gently set Chloe down on Sabrina’s bed. “Can you take care of her once the three of us are done planning? We thought this place this best because no one would guess she was here,” she paused and gave Sabrina a pleading look. “Please. I know this is dangerous. but it seemed to be our best option.”

Sabrina didn’t hesitate to answer. “Of course I’ll help. Chloe is my friend.”

The two heroes shared a smile at her bravery. “Thank, you,” Ladybug smiled.

Sabrina watched from the side as the three heroes hatched a plan. She wasn’t entirely sure what everything meant, but soon they were done and it was just her and Chloe sitting in her bedroom sometime past midnight.

Sabrina sat down on the bed and turned to once again look at her friend. The stone had already reached her hip and Sabrina worried about what would happen if it reached too high before they were able to stop the akuma.

“Hey,” Chloe interrupted her thoughts. “Stop looking so glum. Ladybug and Chat Noir will be done soon and then I can get out of your hair and let you sleep,” she winked.

Sabrina shook her head and looked away. “Since when did you become so self-sacrificing?”

Chloe laughed. “I am not! I’m pretty much the worst,” she admitted easily.

Sabrina looked at her oddly. “You’re not.”

“I am,” she looked contrite. “I’m sorry I’ve been so awful to you.”

“I forgave you a long time ago,” Sabrina said calmly, although she had a slight shakiness in her voice. “Now stop talking about it like everything’s about to end.”

Chloe frowned in confusion. “You forgave me? But I hadn’t even admitted that I did anything wrong.”

“So?” Sabrina smiled tiredly at her. “You’re my friend. I don’t need a reason to forgive you.”

“Well,” Chloe’s brow furrowed. “I don’t really understand, but thank you, Sabrina. You’re my friend as well. My best friend.”

They both smiled at her words and the next couple of minutes were spent in comfortable silence. Just as Sabrina was starting to worry again, a swarm of ladybugs came and wrapped around Chloe. The healing was instantaneous and Chloe was quick to jump off the bed with glee.

“Yes! I can walk again,” she cried jubitanly. 

“I’m glad,” Sabrina said as she let herself fall into the comfortable warm spot Chloe had just left. “Now I can rest, happy that my friend is fine...”

Chloe watched in amusement as her friend drifted off. “Guess that’s my cue to...” she glanced around surreptitiously. “Buzz off,” she smirked.

A snicker from the window made her freeze. Chat Noir and Ladybug were there trying to hide their smiles. She groaned. “Just my luck.”

She joined them outside and glared at the two of them. “Not. One. Word,” she paused before leaving and gently shut the window behind her. “Thanks,” she murmured quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. That was a fun week wasn't it? Though, I may have ended it with a bit less fluff then I started with. haha


End file.
